Somethings are just meant to be
by I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997
Summary: I always hated the end of series four, so I decided, late one night, to do a fix-it for it, but I wrote it mostly because I couldn't sleep. So here it and AU ending to series four, what if William had decided to act on the letter?


**I've been at my friends all week and I grew bored one night and started writing a fix-it for the end of the 4th series. So here it is! And there will be another chapter coming soon for Look after Murdoch as well! :)**

'If your feelings are still the same then you must let me know before I make my vows' the words She had written were still playing over in His head, should or shouldn't he? She clearly still had feelings for him, but then why had she gotten engaged to another man? So many questions, so little time! She was getting married TOMORROW! But he did! He loved her with all his heart! Yes. He would tell her! He had to!

He didn't know what to do! He couldn't just well go to her house, could he? No that would be wrong! Well everything he was going to be doing was wrong, so oh well just do it! He went to her fathers house, that was where she was staying for the night.

He knocked, right no turning back! Ruby answered! Thank god it was Ruby! "Detective! What a pleasant surprise!" She greeted him with a smile! Like she was expecting him?

"Who is it Rub- William?" Julia asked coming to the door.

"I came to talk to you, if I may?"

Julia nodded, "Come in"

Ruby was long gone, she knew.

Julia took them to the sitting room, "What is it William?"

William didn't respond in talking, he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss,

Julia was stunned, but it didn't take her long to throw her arms around his neck

and respond to his kiss.

When they had to pull away for air they just stood there in each others embrace.

"I take it you got my letter?" Julia asked quietly.

"Yes, although, you realise your getting married in the morning?"

"Oh shoot! Of course!" She stopped talking as Ruby came into the room with a knowing face and signalled them to part, they took the hint just in time. "Darcy?!"

"Julia, ah detective,"

"Doctor, Julia, I'll leave now, I've came to say what I wanted too."

"I'll be in touch!" She called after him. "Good bye William!"

"Julia?"

"Yes? Darcy, I need to talk to you, urgently."

"What is it dear?"

"I... I can't go through with the wedding," she said no louder than a whisper.

"Why?"

"I just can't, I'm sorry Darcy!"

Back with William and Ruby:

They heard Julia raise her voice and say 'I just can't, I'm sorry Darcy!"

"I hope you made it right detective!"

"I hope so too,"

They winced as they heard Darcy shout. "Fine! I hope you are very happy with whoever you choose over me!" With that Darcy leaves the sitting room and storms out of the house.

Julia comes into the hall smiling, "Well that could have been worse!" Ruby joked.

"I couldn't agree more!" Julia said as she joined in! "William, may I have a word?" She asked, they both went into the sitting room, Julia kept smiling at him, he smiled back, they shut the door, and she hugged him, he hugged back. It was a comfortable silence that Julia had had enough of, "I love you," were the words that broke the silence. It stunned not only William but Julia as well, that wasn't what she had planned on saying. William's respond shocked her more.

"I love you too."

"Good, at least we can agree on that!"

"We agree on a lot of things!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Julia," he said turning very serious.

"Yes William?"

"I know this is going to sound mental, but I love you, and I want nothing more than to be with you, please will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course!"

To her surprise he pulled out a silver box, inside there was a silver band, with rubies encrusted in it! He slid it onto her finger! "You never stop surprising me! It you have that with you all this time?"

"Yes,"

Julia laughed and pulled him into a passionate kiss that her father interrupted!

"Shoot!" Julia muttered!

"Hmm, shoot indeed, hello again Detective, please sit,"

They were both shocked by his response but sat down.

"Father, its not what it seems! Me and Darcy we broke our engagement!"

"Julia calm down, I understand,"

"You what?!" Julia asked shocked.

"When I heard Darcy shouting and then seeing William here downstairs, I clicked instantly and then I knew what was going on. And what just happened and the ring on your finger conforms it. And I must say, I am happy for you, both of you, it's good you found each other once more!"

They were stunned and Mr. Ogden just laughed, and for the first time in a very long while Julia actually hugged her father, "thank you dad!" She hadn't called him Dad in ages.

Ruby came in smiling! "I hope you are to become my brother-in-law not Darcy, detective?"

"Please ruby! Call him William! He is going to become your brother-in-law after all!"

"Oh that's great news! Jules let's see the ring?"

"I couldn't agree more!"

I guess sometimes if you want something hard enough you'll get it, but not with Julia and William, these two were just meant to be!

**I hope you enjoyed I know I enjoyed writing it! Until the next time-** **I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997 :) x**


End file.
